loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah (Swamp Shark)
Sarah was the Love Interest of Marcus from the comedy movie Swamp Shark, she was played by Natacha Itzel. Biography Sarah was a lustful layabout with Marcus in the swamp cabin, and they were first seen lusting after each other and kissing each other naked on the floor but then peeps came in and interrupted them so Sarah got lustful yet irritable and, cowering lustfully up to Marcus for sexual protection, she begged to go somewhere more private. A girl came out and asked Marcus where they were going but Marcus waved the buster off, saying they were going to take some photos. Needless to say, the girl didn't buy that for a second. Marcus got into a boat and rowed and Sarah cowardly got in and asked Marcus to protect her from falling overboard. Marcus stopped in the middle of the swamp and asked if this was private for Sarah, and Sarah then yanked her half naked body up to look over Marcus back at the cabin. She said yes, and then Sarah stripped as soon as they were halfway out, and she lusted after Marcus, who took nude pictures of his girlfriend. However, as Sarah gloated, Marcus looked at the last picture he took and saw a shark fin in the background. Sarah got lustful but then scared upon seeing the fin. Afterwards, Sarah promised Marcus he could have any sexy thing he wanted when Sarah and her naked flesh were safe on land. Marcus said she owed him and rowed off, but the shark struck the boat, causing Marcus to fall out. He was devoured, and a terrified Sarah rocked the boat over and was trapped under it. However, she gracefully swam out from under it and got almost to the shore until the shark grabbed her and she was devoured. Personality Sarah was the horniest girl in the group. She was always in a red bikini, unseeming about etiquette. As long as she was with Marcus, and kissing naked, she was alright, however, when she got interrupted by the smallest things such as neighbours, she got irritable and clutched Marcus for sexual protection regardless of the "threat". It was her lust to be alone, naked, with Marcus away from neighbours that got her doom. She would also get so lustful she rudely pushed aside a female neighbour. Gallery Natacha_Itzel_1.jpg|Sarah lusting over Marcus in the cabin Natacha_Itzel_2.jpg|Feeling smug and protected, Sarah is led out half naked by Marcus in her beauty as she and Marcus rudely dismiss a neighbour Natacha_Itzel_99.jpg|Sarah and Marcus lustfully fly to the ford Natacha_Itzel_666.jpg|Sarah cowardly steps into the boat, revealing her true colours as a lustful cowardly lover 4747ce240914829.jpg|Sarah yanking her naked body up to look at the cabin Natacha_Itzel_3.jpg Natacha_Itzel_9.jpg|"Let me see! Damn, I'm hot!" Natacha_Itzel_4.jpg|Sarah sees the shark in the picture and is terrified Swampshark2.jpg|Sarah when Marcus is eaten Natacha_Itzel_5.jpg|Sarah begging for Marcus to protect her naked body Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Horror Love Interest